


full stop

by folkinaround



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, boy chatter?? locker room talk?? gross, discussion about sex but not actual sex, from jackson's perspective!!, implied jjp!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinaround/pseuds/folkinaround
Summary: “What about fingers?” Jackson supplies. “Surely size doesn’t just refer to dicks?”(or, jaebum has short fingers. jinyoung doesn't think size matters for a reason)





	full stop

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly very random. i am the #1 admirer of jaebum's little fingers and somehow that created This. set in just right era idolverse!
> 
> there is some ignorant locker room talk on yugbam's end but it's for jinyoung to kind of lecture them about so warning there!
> 
> enjoy this strange fic. find me on twt at yugbammr! come talk ♡ 

Jackson doesn’t know how they get to talking about Bambam’s dick, but they do, and it’s hilarious.

Bambam had been in the shower just ten minutes ago, the one in his and Yugyeom’s room that doesn’t lock properly, when Yugyeom had barged in unannounced like he often did to get the hairdryer. It’s kind of weird, Jackson thinks, that they’ve been in a group for more than two years now - and trainees even longer than that - yet Youngjae’s the only one who’s ever seen Bambam’s dick (accidentally, but still).

And now, after so long, Jackson finally knows why.

“It’s not  _that_ small,” Bambam hisses, hair wet and bleeding dampness into the fabric of his shirt. He’s sitting cross-legged on Jinyoung’s bed, face twisted unhappily as Yugyeom rolls around the floor in exaggerated laughter.

They’d run in as soon as Yugyeom’d dashed out of their bedroom and dived headfirst into Jinyoung’s mattress. Jinyoung had promptly shoved him onto the floor, but not before Bambam had walked in and started making a fuss over something Jackson couldn’t even decipher before Yugyeom cackled and blurted out that Bambam wasn’t a shower  _or_ a grower.

“How do you know he’s not a grower?” Jackson asks, and he  _swears_ he doesn’t mean to fuel the already ill-advised conversation.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and Jackson almost feels bad, but he needs to know.

“Yah, don’t imply things,” Yugyeom protests, still hiccuping over the occasional giggle as he struggles to sit upright. The shit-eating grin stretched across his face is evil. “I just don’t think that the little  _peanut_ I saw could ever grow into anything bigger than - “

“I’m going to fucking  _kill_ you,” Bambam shrieks, leaping at Yugyeom before he can finish his sentence.

They roll around in a flurry of bony arms and legs as Yugyeom yelps in self-defence and raises his hands when Bambam cannons into him.

Jinyoung merely glances at them and then returns to the paperback he has open, conveniently blocking the sight of the two youngest trying to tear each other apart. Jackson watches for a moment, and then intervenes half-heartedly by shoving Yugyeom a few feet away with a foot to his shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter if you have a small dick,” Jackson says seriously, meeting Bambam’s eyes where he’s trying to catch his breath.

“But. I. Don’t.” Bambam grits out, pink faced and panting.

“But you  _do_ ,” Yugyeom protests, apparently not yet quieted. He whips around to look at Jackson. “And it does matter! How’s a small dick going to satisfy girls?”

Bambam, impossibly, flushes a darker red. “I don’t - “

“Wouldn’t it?” Jackson cuts in, prodding at Jinyoung’s calf to get his attention. “Yah. Does it matter, do you think?”

Jinyoung doggy-ears his paperback with an irritated sigh. “You’re asking me what I think?”

All three of them nod in unison, even Bambam.

“About small dicks and satisfying women?”

Again, they all nod. And for a second, there’s a pause of silence.

Then, as quickly as he’d stopped reading, Jinyoung opens up his book again and blocks them all out. “I think you’re all a bunch of morons,” he says simply, hiding behind the paperback like he really can't care less.

“Oh, come on,” Jackson complains. “This is interesting. Don’t you think there’s some sort of correlation there?”

“It just makes sense,” Yugyeom agrees, diplomatic almost. “Small dick, less depth.”

“What about fingers?” Jackson supplies. He risks a glance at Bambam, who looks a little less tense and even somewhat placated. “Surely size doesn’t just refer to dicks?”

“Yeah,” Bambam offers, but he still sounds stiff, as if ready to jump to the defence of his manhood if needed. He flashes an angry glower at Yugyeom, no doubt still hurt, but everyone’s seen his hands before. He’s got nice, slender fingers - nothing to worry about there. “It’s not just about dicks,  _maknae_. There’s foreplay to consider too.”

“As if you would know anything about it,” Yugyeom retorts sorely.

“More than you,” Bambam sticks his tongue out.

“As if,” Yugyeom flashes back. He’s sitting straighter now, as if interested. “C’mon, hyung,” he pats Jinyoung’s leg and then shakes him when he doesn’t immediately look up. “Do you think finger size matters too? Or is it all about the actual…  _You know_.” Hilariously, his ears go a little red-tipped as he mumbles, “s _ex_ ,” like it physically pains him to do so.

“You can’t even say it,” Jinyoung scoffs, doggy-earring his paperback yet again.

“I can say it,” Yugyeom snaps instantly, easily embarrassed. It’s no wonder he’d pounced on making fun of Bambam as soon as he got the chance - he’s just as green, if not more. “I said it, didn’t I? Stop changing the subject,” he looks away sulkily. “Just tell us what you think. Size definitely matters when it comes to pleasure, right? There’s no way it’s the little things in life that bring us the most happiness,” he makes air-quotes with his fingers when he says ‘happiness’.

Jackson almost laughs, but Jinyoung beats him to it.

Except he doesn’t sound the slightest bit amused. “I can’t speak for any of you three losers,” he starts, the book sliding off his chest as he sits up, “but I pity the partner of anyone who thinks  _size_ is the determining factor in satisfaction.”

“But - “ Yugyeom splutters, tripping over himself in an instant. Bambam looks equally as dismayed. “But  _hyung_. It just makes sense!”

Jinyoung snorts at that, completely indignant. “What would you know? Have  _you_ ever fucked someone - and I mean  _properly_ ,” he sweeps on, even when the maknaes start to scramble over each other to claim that they totally  _have_. “ - not just  _jackrabbited_ into some poor soul until you broke their spirit and they faked an orgasm so you and your  _enormous cock_ would just stop.” He says enormous cock so freely that the two youngest both scream and clutch at each other on the floor. Jackson barely contains himself.

“It’s about technique,” Jinyoung moves his hand through the air in a straight, direct line. “It’s about  _how_ you use your fingers, what you do with it. Do any of you even know what a g-spot is?”

Bambam’s hand shoots up in the air.

“That was rhetorical,” Jinyoung sounds despaired. “Good sex has nothing to do with  _size_. It’s what you do with what you’ve got that counts.”

“Hyung,” Bambam starts, a little tentatively. They all know Jinyoung’s had his fair share of experience - just. Not this much, exactly. “You’ve got big hands. And long fingers,” he blushes, embarrassed even as he says it. “Surely you’d be fine.”

“It’s not about me,” Jinyoung tells him, much calmer now. He’s relaxed back into the headboard again, shoulders slumped and expression soft. “I’m speaking in general. You two are just kids, I know, but the vague ideas you have are  _bad_ ideas. Toxic, especially because they’re so untrue.”

“But what about Jackson-hyung?” Yugyeom counters weakly.

“Jackson’s not quite as clueless as the both of you,” Jinyoung pauses. “At least, I’d like to think so.”

"So size  _doesn't_  matter?" Bambam frowns. 

"Trust me," Jinyoung says confidently. "Small fingers do just fine if they're  _used_  right."  

Jackson doesn’t say anything to that, just sits there when the kids start rattling off questions for Jinyoung to answer.

He’s a little distracted now, watching as Jinyoung roll his eyes at least twelve times in three seconds though he's only half-listening, can’t help but wonder how on earth the Jinyoungie he's known for so long, JYPE's Resident Size Queen, has all of a sudden become the Small Finger Advocate. It’s not that he minds, necessarily, not at all. He’s just really, really curious, wants to know what (or  _who_ ) made him change his mind.  

It's almost frustrating, Jackson thinks, because it  _seems_  so obvious. He almost feels like he should know. 

Jackson observes Jinyoung thoughtfully, his expression warm now as he talks animatedly with the kids.

Whoever it is, Jackson realises, must be someone seriously special, someone who knows Jinyoung well, inside and out. 

Elsewhere in the dorm, Jaebum starts to yell about being late for a schedule. Jinyoung visibly perks up at that. Always obedient, he leaves his book on the bed and pats Bambam affectionately on the head as he walks by to meet Jaebum in the living room. 

Jackson watches him go and he wonders.    

**Author's Note:**

> and then jjp lived happily ever after, the end. comments are always much appreciated! ♡ 


End file.
